


A place for just the two of us

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Aspasia is over working herself and Kassandra takes it upon herself to get her to relax a bit.





	A place for just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> This one's not technically a prompt but oh well. feel free to prompt me over at coffeekskater on tumblr!

Kassandra sat up as Aspasia sighed for what must have been the hundredth time this hour alone.  She shuffled some papers and pressed her palm to her forehead, clearly frustrated. “That’s enough.” Kassandra declared, getting up and pulling her quiver and bow over her shoulder, but leaving her armor off.

“Kassandra not now.” Aspasia replied, sounding as strained and frustrated as she looked. Shuffling some more papers and turning a sharp glare on Kassandra when she gently caught her wrists and pulled her to face her and away from her work.

“You have done nothing except sigh in frustration for the past hour, you’re getting nowhere, take a break with me.” Aspasia all but growled and tried to pull her hands back but Kassandra kept her grip. “Come back to it in an hour with fresh eyes and mind, you’re helping no one by staring at all these problems and coming up with no solutions.”

 Aspasia sighed, the tension draining from her body until she slumped into Kassandra, her arms wrapping almost lazily around the mercenary’s hips. “As much as I am loath to admit it, you are likely right.”

Kassandra smirked while she toyed with a lock of Aspasia’s hair. “I know I’m right.”

Aspasia huffed, pulling away and straightening. “Since you were so bent on dragging me from my duties, I assume you have an idea on what I should be doing to refresh myself.” Kassandra smirked, stepping forward and pressing their bodies close, dipping to whisper in her ear.

“I have a few ideas….” She murmured, nipping lightly at her ear and running a hand up the length of her spine. Aspasia shivered and nuzzled closer, pressing her face into Kassandras neck and enjoying the soft touches and light kisses… until Kassandra stepped away and began heading for the door. “Come on, we’ll pick up Phobos at the stables.”

Aspasia blinked, thrown for a moment at the sudden lack of contact. Kassandra stood at the doors and grinned innocently, causing Aspasia to scowl and shove past her out the door. “Stupid mercenaries.” She muttered to herself, stalking towards the stables, trusting Kassandra to follow.  When they reached the stables, Kassandra moved past her, gathering Phobos and leading him out.

“Would you like a hand?” Kassandra offered, shaking her head and smiling to herself when Aspasia pushed her hands away and gracefully mounted the horse. Kassandra leapt up behind her, reaching around her waist to grab the reins and kicked her heels into Phobos, starting him into a light trot. “Are you going to be this displeased the entire time?” Kassandra asked conversationally, trying not to smile when Aspasia grabbed her thighs when she kicked Phobos into a gallop.

“Perhaps if you behaved civilly I would have less reason to be displeased.” She retorted, watching the scenery whip past, trying to guess where Kassandra was taking her. Eventually they slowed as they left the path, Phobos steadily picking his way down a narrow rock strewn slope. Slowly the grass and rocky terrain gave way to soft sand and Kassandra carefully guided Phobos over to a small outcrop, which as they got closer, Aspasia realized was a small cave. Inside were blankets and pillows as well as a few torches. Kassandra guided Phobos over before lightly leaping off and despite her previous rejection, held her arms out to Help Aspasia. The other woman eyed her before sighing and placing her hands on Kassandras shoulders who then placed her hands on her hips and lifted her up off the horse before setting her back down, grinning the whole time.

“So this is your surprise?” Aspasia asked, quirking an eyebrow and glancing at the admittedly, comfortable looking cave. Kassandra nodded as she went to tie Phobos to a jutting piece of dead wood.

“I found it a few weeks ago and it turned out to be a very good place to hide.” Kassandra explained, coming back over, pulling her bow and quiver over her shoulder, coming over to take Aspasia’s hand and lead her to the cave. She set her weapons down carefully before stripping her chiton off and throwing it next to her bow. The suddenness of the action had Aspasia flushing slightly and politely turning away.

She startled when she felt Kassandra’s arms snaking around her waist, relaxing as she settled her chin on her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “I would recommend you take that very expensive dress off” Kassandra whispered seductively, running her hands slowly across her hips.

“I’m sure you would.” Aspasia whispered back, already tipping her head to the side and pressing back into the _Mistios_.

“How else are you going to swim?” Kassandra replied, sounding like she was trying to hold back laughter as she stepped away, causing Aspasia to whirl around looking both confused and angry. Kassandra was taken by surprise when Aspasia stepped forward, one hand lacing through her hair before fisting and jerking her forward, crashing their lips together. Aspasia kissed hungrily, pulling their bodies together and wrapping her other arm around Kassandra’s shoulders who returned the kiss. Aspasia kissed down her neck, using the hand in the taller woman’s hair to tilt her head back before biting her shoulder, licking and gently sucking at the spot to soothe the pain of the bite, and then she stepped away, smirking while Kassandra took a few seconds to open her eyes.

“Perhaps now I’m ready for that swim you mentioned.” Aspasia said, keeping eye contact as she undid the clasps at her shoulder and the leather belt at her waist, letting her dress slip off her body, smirking as Kassandra stared unabashedly. It took a moment before Kassandra shook her head, apparently trying to pull herself back together.

“Alright I’ll behave.” She conceded. Having the decency to look a little sheepish. Aspasia only smirked, ready to stride out to the water before she stopped, suddenly struck with worry.

“Kassandra, how private is this area?” She asked, suddenly very aware of her vulnerability and her state of undress. Kassandra frowned and glanced at the rather high rocky outcrops that framed them on either side.

“In my experience, quite private, I’ve hidden here from a few mercenaries and displeased soldiers.” She caught the look of unease on Aspasia’s face and took her hands. “I wouldn’t worry too much, no one comes here, I suspect no one else even knows of it, but even if they do I will protect you.”

Her words pulled a small smile to Aspasia’s face. “I am less worried about being openly attacked and more worried about being caught in…. a compromising position.” Understanding washed over Kassandras face and her shoulders dropped.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about that, I often forget that your status and position means you can’t be seen acting in a….” Kassandra struggles to find the right words eventually shrugging. “You can’t act freely or childishly.”

Aspasia kissed her cheek. “No need to apologize Kassandra. If you believe this place to be private I believe you. Now, shall we swim?” Kassandra perked right back up and grinned, and it struck Aspasia right then that Kassandra had never had the chance to do these sorts of things as a child, first being raised as Spartan, training right from birth and then, becoming a mercenary to provide for herself had left no time to enjoy the simple joys of life. In a way, I was incredibly sweet she wanted to try and share those experiences, assuming she too had been denied a simple childhood.

Kassandra wasted no time in sprinting down the beach before launching herself under the water, surfacing a few seconds later. Aspasia, on the other hand, took her time walking down the beach, shivering as she waded into the cold water, meeting Kassandra where the water was halfway up her stomach. “Cold?” She asked, noticing the other woman shivering.

“It’s not as warm as I expected.” Aspasia replied, crossing her arms across her body, less to cover herself and more to gain some warmth.

“Come here.” Kassandra offered, floating over before planting her feet firmly and drawing Aspasia into her body, her hands slipping down to her ass and lifting her slightly, encouraging her to warp her legs around her waist and holding her there, their chest pressed together. Kassandra grinned, pleased and waded a little farther out so the waves gently rocked them back and forth. “Now, isn’t this much nicer than politics and frustrating diplomats?” Kassandra asked, nuzzling their cheeks together.

Aspasia chuckled and pulled away slightly to kiss her, letting her lips linger. “Yes, much better.” She replied, enjoying being held, the warm sun on her skin


End file.
